


Games Are Fun

by kickassfu



Series: Weekly Group Get-Together [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Charades, Crack, Fluff, Funny, Game Night, Gen, Group Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Looking at Quentin, who was sitting on the floor eating chips, Eliot kneeled down and took his clean hand in his, “We should have been together.”Quentin seemed amused by it all, already knowing his boyfriend’s dramatics he replied as dramatically as he could, “I know. We could have been so great, you and I.”“Pussy up boys. You’re literally just on different teams for charades.” Margo loved them, but sometimes they were a bit much, and she was ready to kick ass.





	Games Are Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> It was based on this incorrect quotes, by request of a friend, I don't have the link for the tumblr post sorry:
> 
> Eliot, tearing up: We should have been together...  
> Quentin, tears in his eyes: I know. We could have been so great, you and I.  
> Margo: You're literally just on different teams for charades.

They all got together for at least one day a week, no matter what. It had become tradition. Whether it was to play games, watch movies, dinner, anything, they all made that effort. Today it apparently was game night, charades - not uno, the last time they had played uno, someone got cursed,several someone’s got punched, and there was way too much yelling. With this group though, the night was always a surprise.

 

Margo stood in front of the group, as everyone sat around the couch and floor, and chairs, “Ok, bitches. It’s time to sort out the teams, and I want no fucking bitching this time. You get what you get. Am I clear?”

 

Todd always looked overwhelmed to be in the group, but he was there to even out things, and he did always help them no matter what, so they invited him. 

 

Margo and Eliot weren’t allowed to be in the same teams, and neither were Julia and Quentin, it just wouldn’t be fair to everyone else. So they wrote everyone’s names down in papers, and then Margo and Eliot would pick up the papers back and forth, until the teams were formed.

 

“So my team consists of the amazing me, my lovely girlfriend Fen, the very smart Alice, Kady - please don’t punch anyone on our team today - and the very foolish Quentin.” Margo smiled, ready to kick ass. 

 

Eliot rolled his eyes and sighed, “I guess my team is me, Todd, Josh, Penny, and the wonderful Julia.”

 

It was almost the battle of the sexes, but that was also never a good idea, it always ended in bloodshed and bragging rights that would never end.

 

Looking at Quentin, who was sitting on the floor eating chips, Eliot kneeled down and took his clean hand in his, “We should have been together.”

 

Quentin seemed amused by it all, already knowing his boyfriend’s dramatics he replied as dramatically as he could, “I know. We could have been so great, you and I.”

 

“Pussy up boys. You’re literally just on different teams for charades.” Margo loved them, but sometimes they were a bit much, and she was ready to kick ass.

 

“Just for that, you’re going down Bambi.”

 

“Come at me, Waugh.”

 

They were practically all screaming bloody murder at that point, flying shoes at people’s head but no punching - yet.

 

“Penny is fucking cheating, he’s reading their minds! If you don’t cut that shit out right now, I’m gonna kill you.” Kady glared at him, a knife in her hand. Alice grabbed her arm soothingly, trying to diminish casualties. And Fen looked fascinated by the knife itself.

 

“Wow there, I’m not cheating. I don’t even care about this stupid ass game. Put the knife down.”

 

Games were fun!

 

“Todd you ignorant slut, how in the world did you want us to guess Titanic without doing any of the big scenes? You’re the fucking worst at this game.” Eliot sighed, chugging down his drink.

 

“It’s not my fault you’re all too dumb to understand what I’m doing! It was very obvious. I was playing the violin!” yes, drunk Todd had a tendency to actually fight back. It was very entertaining. Julia just gave him some big thumbs up in a not very comforting manner, but she tried at least.

 

Games were really fun.

 

“Buffy, the vampire slayer!” Quentin yelled, and got hit upside the head by Margo’s manicured hand.

 

“Wrong team dumbass.” 

 

“But, it’s sad. No one was guessing it right. Poor Eliot was doing such a good job, and they were all too stupid to understand. I had to.” he was also very obviously drunk by then, and couldn’t look away from Eliot’s pretty face.

 

Everyone was drunk; even high strung Margo that would do anything to win, didn’t care enough to stay sober. No one ever knew who won the games, no one really cared either, even as they fought and yelled about it; in the end the most important thing was for their little ragtag family to get together for one night and just be together.

 

“The treasure was all the friends we made along the way.” Josh said, completely stoned out of his ass.

 

Everyone groaned, rolling their eyes, except for Fen, she nodded excitedly as if she couldn’t agree more. They all agreed in their thoughts, but would never say so out loud.

 

“Same time next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
